


Prince with Glasses

by junkyreen



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Just Friends, No Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Prince's contacts refuse to work with him, so he has to wear his glasses.





	Prince with Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this au and talking about it on Tumblr (prinxietys account) sparked some inspiration. Also I had this happen to me yesterday and I thought about it happening to Prince and laughed at the thought. (This was made in April bye the way??)
> 
> Warning: None

Groaning, Prince slammed his hand on the table.

He had succesfully gotten one contact in his left eye, and that one was fine. Perfect, even.

But this one contact refused to cooperate. He had been trying to get this contact in his eye for a minute now- it should have taken him about thirty seconds to put both of them in- and it was taking much too long for his liking because he was hungry and just wanted to go to the kitchen to eat.

Eventually, he got the contact in and smiled in the mirror, adjusting his outfit. He looked wonderful.

As he walked to the kitchen, he ignored the irritation that his right eye was giving him, assuming that it would go away soon. That’s how it usually worked, anyway.

He had decided to go for toast with jam on it when Anxiety walked in.

“Hello, emo nightmare,” he said, dropping his toast in the toaster and pulling out the jam he selected.

Prince received a grunt in response, but he just continued to wait for his toast to finish.

When Prince turned around, Anxiety looked up.

“Why is your eye so red?” Anxiety asked him.

“Pardon?”

“Your right eye is irritated it doesn’t look too bad, but it’s noticeable,” Anxiety explained, then went back to his phone and eating cereal.

Prince shrugged Anxiety’s comment off and are his toast silently. His eye didn’t bother him too much, anyway.

—–

By midday, Prince had already cleaned his contact and put it back in. He decided to try and fix his problem but, unfortunately, it only made his situation worse. He was trying to work with Thomas on creating a script for a video when he really started noticing how bad it was.

The room, though only as lit up as much as normal, was just too bright for Prince. He cover his face as much as possible as he and Thomas wrote down ideas.

Sure, the brightness hurt his eyes, but he needed to focus so he could help Thomas finish this. He could go through the little bit of pain for Thomas.

—–

When Prince came back to the mindscape, he was well aware of the fact that he was crying.

Not because I was sad or anything. It was because of his eye. Again.

Why did this happen to him, anyway? He just wanted to see.

He walked with his head up tall, despite the tears coming down his face every now and again.

“Are you crying?”

“It’s a reflex, Anxiety.”

There was a short from the other man. “What do you mean it’s a reflex?”

“It’s my contact, I suppose it happens to you on occasion as well, doesn’t it?” Prince responded.

“What do you mean? I don’t even wear contacts,” Anxiety blurted.

“You don’t? Then how do you see?” Prince questioned.

“I don’t, really. Your face is blurry, actually,” Anxiety commented, squinting at the boy in front of him.

“I’m standing five feet away from you. It’s no wonder you’re always tripping over things. Now, if you’d excuse me, I need to go take care of my eye,” Prince replied as he walked off to his bedroom.

He took out both contacts and threw them away, deciding to just get rid of the pair and use a new pair tomorrow.

He sighed as he looked at his own blurry face in the mirror, opening the drawer next to him to find a case with his glasses in them. He took the cloth from the container and cleaned off his glasses before setting them on his nose.

He looked in the mirror again, pleased to see that he could actually look at things again. His right eye was extremely red, he noticed. He was sure that tomorrow it would be okay to wear contacts again but, for now, he let his eye be.

—–

When he came to join Anxiety, Logic, and Morality at dinner, they were all suprised to see his glasses.

“You have impaired eyesight?” Logic asked.

“We all do. What did you think, Anxiety and I could see perfectly and Morality and you were the only ones that were blind?”

“Technically-” “So you wear contacts? And so does Anxiety?” Morality interrupted Logan with his question, practically jumping in his chair.

“Yes, I normally wear contacts, mine were not working with me today. I cannot say the same for Anxiety, though,” Prince explained.

“I’ve worn them before, I stole some of Princey’s for important events,” Anxiety said, picking at his food. “Like Thomas’s videos. It’s why I’m not so clumsy before and after we record.”

“So that’s where my contacts always go!”


End file.
